


Не имеет прецедента

by Chessi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Death Threats, Drinking, First Time, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chessi/pseuds/Chessi
Summary: Translation. Наименее изученное последствие смертельных угроз - появление в вашем душе Сонни Кариси
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Kudos: 7





	Не имеет прецедента

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Without Precendent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727079) by [lousy_science](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lousy_science/pseuds/lousy_science). 



За пределами квартиры был город, полный электричества и взаимосвязей, угроз и искушений. Внутри же его ждала кипа документов по последнему делу и любимый диван, и для Рафаэля Барбы это было наилучшей терапией.

День выдался долгим, и теперь перед ним лежала успокаивающая стопка бумаг. Даже две стопки, если точнее, которые заняли свое место по соседству друг от друга на журнальном столике в ореоле жёлтого света латунной настенной лампы. Рафаэль любил свои вещи, ему нравилось находиться дома среди того, что он выбрал умом и сердцем. Он чувствовал ладонями мягкую кожу обивки, и она была обнадеживающе знакомой.

Он любил упорядоченность. Суды всегда были организованы официально, словно шахматная доска, и, хотя каждый из залов заседания обладал собственными индивидуальными особенностями, они всегда вписывались в узнаваемую схему. Там ему было так же спокойно, как и дома. Но сегодня, когда был зачитан обвинительный вердикт, четкий порядок был нарушен. Рафаэль знал, что семья подсудимого отреагирует плохо, но и не предполагал, что отец перелезет через барьер, чтобы грубо схватить его за плечи и прямо в лицо выкрикнуть, что убьет его. «Я тебя уничтожу, сукинтысын», — эти слова потом ещё долго звенели у Рафаэля в ушах.

Мужчину быстро оттащили. Сначала его скрутил судебный пристав, потом — неизвестный Рафаэлю офицер полиции, а затем непонятно откуда рядом возник Кариси, его руки оказались там же, где совсем недавно были руки нападавшего, но они вписывались в границы порядка, они возвращали ощущение правильности. Они держали так же, как и напряжённый голос, и бесконечный поток вопросов, не ранен ли он, принести ли стакан воды, все ли в порядке?..

Разумеется, все было в порядке. Это была не спланированная тактика запугивания, а всего лишь спонтанный выплеск гнева какого-то мудака с нестабильной психикой, который был не сильно счастлив, что его сыну не спустили с рук нападение на сексуальной почве и шантаж. И при должном усилии Кариси мог бы понять это самостоятельно, детектив он или где.

И даже Доминик Кариси мл. мог сообразить, что сегодняшний случай не имел ничего общего с другими угрозами. Которые уже довольно долгое время расшатывали его ощущение порядка и вынуждали обеспокоенного Кариси из раза в раз приходить к нему домой, проверять запасные выходы и пожарные лестницы на радость любопытным соседям. Сегодняшний случай был лишь краткой вспышкой хаоса. Черт, да подобные вспышки Рафаэль иногда даже любил. Он не был чужд желанию время от времени нарушать брошенным камнем ровную гладь пруда. Просто он предпочитал быть тем, кто бросает камень. В конце концов, это помогало создавать нужный ему образ.

Но когда сегодня его телефон взорвался обеспокоенными сообщениями, Рафаэль решил работать из дома. В офисе ему бы пришлось весь день терпеть шумных доброжелателей, забежавших «проверить, как он там». А у Рафаэля обычно находилось не так уж много способов сказать «я в порядке», прежде чем врождённая склонность к сарказму брала верх.

Бутылка виски из мини-бара манила его все сильнее. Рафаэль повел плечами, разминая шею, и подумал, не налить ли себе бокал. В этот момент раздался стук в дверь: два резких удара и третий — секундой позже. Ему не надо было проверять телефон, чтобы понять, кто стоит с той стороны, характер стука говорил сам за себя.

Все равно автоматически взглянув на телефон, он увидел ряд уведомлений в разных мессенджерах. Должно быть, Кариси был серьезно обеспокоен, раз так опасно рисковал заработать себе вывих большого пальца, отправляя все эти сообщения.

Открывая дверь, он сделал шаг назад и отметил, как в выражении лица Сонни нервозность резко сменилась облегчением.

— Привет, советник! Ты не отвечал, и я... — он занял собой все пространство дверного проема. — Я был неподалеку. Хотел убедиться, что ничего не случилось.

— Нет, детектив, мистер Хендерсон не совершил побег из камеры, в которую вы с коллегами поместили его не далее, как сегодня днем, чтобы прийти ко мне домой и совершить свое хладнокровное убийство.

Сонни с энтузиазмом закивал.

— Это прекрасно.

— Предпочтительно, — сухо поправил Рафаэль.

Его забавляло, насколько сильно Сонни радуется тому факту, что он не лежит мертвым на ковре.

Кариси начал невольно жестикулировать пальцами руки, которой он опирался о дверной косяк. Словно бы перебирал воздух, как страницы книги.

— Так ты... есть какие-нибудь планы? Сейчас по ESPN идет боксерский матч, Клод против Боди, должно быть неплохо.

Вторая рука появилась из-за раскрытых пол плаща. Она сжимала бумажный пакет в форме бутылки.

— А, следовательно, в какой-то момент нужно будет напиться.

За легкомысленным тоном и улыбкой Рафаэль видел, что Кариси все еще выбит из колеи. Это отражалось в резких линиях вокруг глаз, в напряжении, которое пробивалось сквозь обыденный тон. Рафаэлю не хотелось, чтобы его опекали, но он слишком устал, чтобы спорить, и поэтому просто выбрал путь наименьшего сопротивления.

К тому же, он прекрасно знал Кариси. И то, насколько близко к сердцу тот воспринимал подобные вещи. Любая угроза родной команде воспринималась как личное оскорбление. И было совершенно неважно, как судебная система, полиция Нью-Йорка или сам Рафаэль охарактеризовали бы их взаимоотношения, для Сонни он всегда был частью команды.

Он отступил от двери, взмахнув рукой в пригласительном жесте.

— Ты можешь пить и смотреть, как грубые мужланы вырубают друг друга на ринге, — сказал он. — Но я собираюсь работать.

Сонни немного расслабился и улыбнулся шире. И внес с собой в квартиру неуемный поток слов.

— ...никаких проблем, я не буду путаться под ногами, ты меня и не заметишь!..

Рафаэль закатил глаза. Он уже видел, чем все это закончится: он сделает вдвое меньше, чем планировал, а потом долговязый детектив уснет на его чудесном диване.

Девятнадцать странных минут спустя к работе он все еще не приступал. Зато, кое-как отбившись от нападений на его стерео-систему («Это действительно виниловые пластинки? Барба, да ты хипстер»), он хотя бы познакомил Сонни с Мачито.

— А эта музыка хороша!

— Да что ты говоришь, Стейтен-Айленд. В жизни есть много больше, чем хэви метал и легкий рок.

— Эй, — обиделся Сонни. — Ву-Танг со Стейтен-Айленда. И, ммм, Кристина Агилера.

Рафаэль махнул рукой.

— Не Ву-Танг помогал изобретать музыку сальсы, а этот мужчина и его группа. И не упоминай при мне мисс Агилеру, которая выпустила испанский альбом, даже толком не научившись разговаривать на этом языке.

Сонни усмехнулся себе в бокал и сказал что-то про Рики Мартина, но Рафаэль решил его проигнорировать. Вместо ответа он подлил себе в бокал еще виски. Кариси, возможно, не разбирался в музыке, зато у него был пристойный вкус в выпивке. Подняв напиток к свету, Рафаэль наблюдал, как комната окрашивается в янтарные оттенки, а в светлых волосах Сонни появляются искры золота.

Рафаэль слегка покачнулся, поднимаясь на ноги. Виски слишком быстро ударило в голову. Он вспомнил, что забыл поесть. Надо было сказать об этом Сонни, который наверняка бы сходу предложил приготовить ужин из трех блюд.

— Мне пора спать, — в никуда оповестил он. — У некоторых из нас с утра важная работа.

— А я, по-твоему, кто, флорист?

Рафаэль расслабленным кулаком мягко толкнул Сонни в плечо.

— У флористов очень важная работа. Только подумай, сколько свадеб они спасают. Ты же, — он вдавил палец в твердый бицепс Сонни. — Ты для свадеб лишь угроза.

— Я? Я верю в святость брака! Всякого брака: муж с женой, жена с женой, муж с мужем, — или любые другие сочетания взрослых по взаимному согласию.

— Да, конечно, будто ты не видишь всех этих влюбленных взглядов со стороны жюри присяжных, стоит тебе только выйти давать показания. Думаешь, им потом так просто вернуться к своим невзрачным мужьям, когда красивый детектив только что вещал о служении и защите?

— Слушай, пока ты устраиваешь показательные выступления в костюме за триллион долларов, на меня никто и не посмотрит, даже если я разденусь догола.

— Ох, Кариси, как же ты не прав.

Пока Сонни закатывал глаза, Рафаэль распрямился и потянулся.

— Можешь переночевать здесь, если хочешь. Не клади ноги в обуви на мебель. Свет выключается у двери.

Потирая грудь, он посмотрел на Сонни сквозь ресницы, лениво улыбаясь тому, как много пространства он занимал на любимом диване Рафаэля.

— Если понадоблюсь, я в душе.

Смех Сонни проследовал за ним по коридору. 

***

Шампунь Рафаэля был дорогим и пах амброй и нероли, но жег глаза точно так же, как и дешевая ерунда, которую его мама покупала в магазине «Все для дома» в Бронксе. Органический и деликатный, мать их за ногу. Зарываясь пальцами в волосы, он мысленно сделал заметку попросить Руди подобрать ему что-нибудь другое в следующий раз, как он пойдет стричься.

Горячая вода была универсальным средством. Она помогала от боли в шее, смывала неприятные остатки прошедшего дня. Хотя следовало признать, что выпивка была ничего, равно как и компания Кариси. Себе Рафаэль мог лгать настолько же безупречно, как и остальным, но не видел в этом смысла.

Сегодняшнее происшествие чуть не стало спусковым крючком. Предыдущее дело он проиграл, и это все еще отзывалось внутри тупой болью: он терпеть не мог, когда жертвы не получали должного правосудия. А потом кто-то посмел ему угрожать, словно зал суда ничего не стоит, словно законы страны не действуют, и какой-то засранец может вынудить его подчиняться, — Рафаэль это ненавидел. Пожалуй, он чувствовал себя слабым.

Дружеский визит и компания немного его отвлекли, но теперь ощущения возвращались, равно как и муторная тяжесть в желудке. Виски, беседа, горячий душ — он постарается заснуть. Заснуть и подрочить.

Прочесывая пальцами волосы, он услышал, как открылась и затем закрылась дверь.

Этот звук застал его врасплох. В одно мгновения ока он снова оказался в зале суда, отец подсудимого кричал ему в лицо, разбрасываясь словами «убью» и «уничтожу». Если в его квартиру кто-то забрался, они должны были пройти через Сонни, Господи, помилуй, как там Сонни?

Рафаэль не двигался, он замер лицом в стену, запутавшись пальцами в волосах. Паника окружила его со всех сторон. А затем стеклянная дверь душа отъехала в сторону.

Поток холодного воздуха прошелся по разгоряченной коже Рафаэля, и звук другой пары ног по мокрой плитке слился с шумом льющейся воды.

Он понял по звуку дыхания, по знакомому ритму шагов. Может быть, он понял это по стуку в дверь или когда впервые встретил детектива Кариси. Но именно запах не оставил сомнений. Не только виски или одеколон, но и что-то другое, отчетливо принадлежащее только Сонни. Рафаэля кинуло в жар от облегчения. Сигналы об опасности все еще хаотически блуждали по его телу, нервные окончания обострились до невозможности, горячая вода слишком резко проходилась по чувствительной коже.

Пальцы постучали в стеклянную дверь в качестве запоздалого предупреждения, что в душе он больше не один. Сонни прокашлялся и осторожно проговорил:

— Раф?.. — он никогда раньше его так не звал.

И никогда не звучал настолько неуверенно. Рафаэль по одному этому слову мог сделать вывод, что Сонни ни разу в жизни не забирался к кому-то в душ без полного на то разрешения, вне зависимости от степени опьянения. Если бы его голова все еще не кружилась от пережитого страха и внезапного облегчения, если бы он не был так сбит с толку, то обязательно бы прочитал лекцию о том, насколько тон важен в процессе соблазнения.

Вместо этого он развернулся и увидел Сонни Кариси, ослепительно обнаженного под сильными струями воды. В нескольких дюймах от него, с беззащитно поднятыми руками и полыхающими румянцем щеками.

Он был открыт. Виски достаточно сильно ударило ему в голову, чтобы заронить эту глупую идею, а дальше он решил действовать, движимый врожденной нервической энергией и благоговением, той мягкой симпатией перед Рафаэлем, которая постоянно была написана у него на лице. Рафаэль никогда о ней не просил, но иногда тайно ей упивался.

Сонни смотрел, и его беспокойные руки трепетали над головой. Его член был наполовину возбужден и слегка клонился вправо, у основания скрытый темными волосами.

Рафаэль был обязан перестать смотреть вниз, отругать Сонни и отрезвить их обоих.

— Сонни, — начал он, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, но тут на его плечо опустилась рука.

— Ты... — голос Сонни сорвался, и оказалось, что на сегодняшний день Рафаэль больше не может вынести ни секунды отчаяния.

Притягивая их друг к другу, Рафаэль мысленно отметил контакт тел, и насколько твердыми были мускулы под бледной кожей. Он толкнул Сонни к стене. Держа его в собственных руках, он мог вернуть контроль над ситуацией, что бы между ними не происходило.

Только вот Сонни тоже за него держался и выглядел совершенно потерянным, как будто в живое, дышащее и насквозь промокшее доказательство существования Рафаэля Барбы было слишком сложно поверить.

Этот взгляд завладел сознанием Рафаэля. Слишком много событий сегодня произошло. Он сжал в руках высокого, худого, до невозможности неуместного детектива и склонился, чтобы укусить его между плечом и шеей. Он не смог бы объяснить, почему это сделал, но отчетливо почувствовал себя живым, когда Сонни издал стон удовольствия.

Он никогда не предполагал, что может перейти ту черту, за которой начинают кусать коллег. Обнаженных коллег. Теперь о порядке и речи не было, все перепуталось, но когда Сонни вписывался в те рамки, в которые его пытался загнать Рафаэль?

Его руки путались в волосах, сжимали виски, и Рафаэль оторвал взгляд от алеющей метки, оставленной его зубами, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. Сонни все еще выглядел испуганным, но Рафаэль не успел составить об этом собственного мнения, потому что его поцеловали.

Самозабвенно. Поцелуй был мокрым, конечно, потому что они стояли под струями воды, он был глубоким, и Рафаэль почувствовал, что все мысли, которые он так тщательно пытался собрать, уплывают. Он вонзил ногти в руки Сонни, но тот лишь притянул его еще ближе. На вкус он был словно корица и перец, теплый и вкусный, и виски. Виски. Господи, насколько он был пьян?

Рафаэль отстранился, пытаясь взять контроль над ситуацией. Его лицо все еще было в руках Сонни. И, прежде чем Рафаэль успел хоть что-то сказать, Сонни выпалил:

— Я никому не позволю тебя обидеть. Я их убью, если они попытаются, — его голос был глубоким и искренним.

Рафаэль отвел мокрые пряди с лица Сонни.

— Я в порядке, Кариси. Все хорошо. Со мной ничего не случилось.

Сонни нахмурился, и через мгновение они снова целовались.

Он оказался пойман руками Кариси, его мягкими губами, которые прослеживали поцелуями щеку и линию подбородка. Искренними словами, настойчиво высказанными куда-то в основание шеи. Рафаэль зарылся пальцами в волосы на затылке Сонни, пытаясь снять с него вес этих слов, забрать их себе. Слишком много было вокруг него этого великовозрастного ребенка, вся ситуация была нелепа, сердце Рафаэля опускалось куда-то в пятки.

Зато член быстро и уверенно поднимался вверх.

Тело, которое путалось вокруг него, было теплым и податливым. Влажность Сонни очень шла. Потоки воды складывались на его угловатом теле в странные узоры, волосы разметались и потемнели, словно Рафаэль смотрел на них сквозь стакан виски. Он лизнул линию шеи, отказываясь признавать, что мечтал об этом очень много раз за время их знакомства, и на языке осталась соль чужого пота.

Зажав мочку уха Сонни между зубами, Рафаэль подумал о том, что было бы здорово опуститься укусами вниз по груди и животу, чтобы всецело посвятить себя многообещающему возбужденному члену. Что вообще происходило? Раньше он никогда не думал, что настолько любит кусаться. По крайней мере, не с новым партнером. Какая-то часть него упоенно сходила с ума.

Контроль. Он должен был установить рамки.

Рафаэль выпустил Сонни из своих рук и выключил душ. 

***

— Проходи. Ложись.

Сонни вошел, и полотенце упало на пол.

Рафаэль оставил приглушенный свет, который теперь отражался от кожи Сонни мягким сиянием. Очерчивал длинные ноги, мышцы спины и линию ягодиц при каждом движении.

Сонни забрался на кровать. Руки Рафаэля подрагивали от злости с примесью жажды. Алкоголь его не успокоил, адреналин бежал по венам, лишь подстегиваемый мыслью о том, что все это — ужасная затея. Внезапно Рафаэль почувствовал яркий гнев при мысли, что кто-то напал на него в здании суда и угрожал его жизни. Не меньший гнев вызывали постоянная обеспокоенность и забота детектива Кариси.

— На четвереньки.

Сонни послушно развернулся.

Рафаэль не был ни глуп, ни слеп. Он чувствовал все возрастающие волны внимания Сонни: иногда восхищение, иногда грусть, иногда что-то более теплое и, как полагал Рафаэль, плотское. Но он понятия не имел, насколько сам Сонни разбирается в своих чувствах. Допускал ли этот взрослый ребенок когда-нибудь хотя бы мысль, что может оказаться не натуралом, не говоря уже об экспериментах. Да, впрочем, Рафаэль и не должен был этого знать, поскольку это было совершенно не его дело. Отчего любопытство лишь возрастало. Он рубил его на корню. Например, в моменты, когда Специальный корпус закрывал сложное дело, и радость отражалась на лице Сонни широкой улыбкой. Или когда он вторгался в личное пространство Рафаэля, чтобы доказать свою точку зрения, сосредоточенно хмурясь. Или когда он надевал темные брюки, которые тесно обтягивали его задницу.

И теперь эта задница была практически в руках Рафаэля. Сонни сделал первый шаг, но больше главным он не будет.

Наблюдая, как пальцы Сонни комкают покрывало, Рафаэль достал из ящика тумбочки необходимые принадлежности и бросил их на кровать, забираясь следом.

А затем надавил ему на шею так, что Сонни опустился щекой на покрывало, а красивая линия его спины образовала с бедрами острый угол. И, господи, у него были самые настоящие ямочки на пояснице, небольшие впадинки, куда можно было так удобно расположить большие пальцы, обхватывая эту шикарную задницу.

Если бы Рафаэль был в здравом уме, он мог бы неторопливо насладиться этим телом. Но он был зол, заведен и слишком испуган одной жалкой паршивой угрозой.

Он снова надавил, на этот раз на бедра, заставляя Сонни развести ноги сильнее, раскрыться, и через шум в ушах услышал сдавленный стон. Между ними ширилась уязвимость, и ее становилось все больше. Рафаэль одним движением скользнул в Сонни смазанным в лубриканте пальцем. Сонни лишь шумно выдохнул и вскинул бедра, чтобы облегчить проникновение. Он вздрогнул от напряжения, когда палец прошел едва ли на одну фалангу вглубь. Теперь же трясся, как осиновый лист. И был невероятно тесен. Рафаэль крутанул рукой, чтобы расслабить мышцы.

Второй рукой он, тем временем, поглаживал спину Сонни, все еще сжимая в пальцах лубрикант. Похоже, ему могло потребоваться больше, чем он планировал изначально.

Издав придушенный звук, Сонни на мгновение замер, а затем глубоко вдохнул. Прогнулся в спине, толкаясь навстречу руке Рафаэля. По его плечам начал разливаться румянец.

— Хорошо, очень хорошо, сделай это ради меня, Сонни, — пробормотал Рафаэль и проследил ногтями линию позвоночника, прежде чем крепкой хваткой вцепиться в бедро.

Вталкивая внутрь третий палец, Рафаэль мог практически чувствовать проглоченный стон Сонни, вибрирующий по телу.

— Не сдерживайся, дай мне тебя услышать.

Сонни послушался, издав хриплый стон. Он постепенно начинал по-настоящему отдаваться, сжимая пальцы Рафаэля в тисках своего тела.

Отбрасывая лубрикант, Рафаэль потянулся к презервативу. Он старался не торопиться несмотря на то, что желание оказаться внутри Сонни было практически непреодолимым. Рафаэль притянул бедра Сонни ближе к себе. Волны жара между их телами, казалось, воспламеняли каждый его вздох. Набрав в легкие колючего воздуха, Рафаэль одной рукой придержал член. Он с большой неохотой вынул пальцы. Изнутри Сонни был шелково-горячий, тяжело-отвоеванное пространство отчаянно жаждало прикосновений.

Рафаэль толкнулся вперед, крепко сжимая обеими руками бедра Сонни, с упоением наблюдая, как по его спине волной пробежала дрожь. Все это ощущалось, как неизбежно накатывающий прилив. Больше всего на свете Рафаэлю хотелось начать двигаться. Но он заставил себя застыть в одном положении, пока дыхание Сонни под ним немного не выровнялось.

Слегка выйдя, Рафаэль скользнул обратно. Он чувствовал себя совершенно обнаженным, словно с него содрали кожу, оставив одни лишь нервные окончания. И это пьянило. Начиная толкаться быстрее, он почувствовал отклик. Ему хотелось склониться и собрать языком капли пота, скатывающиеся по плечам Сонни.

Рафаэль поменял угол. Он подхватил одну из длинных ног Сонни, переворачивая его на бок, и вновь приник ближе, толкаясь внутрь коротко и сильно. Теперь он мог видеть больше: светлые волосы Сонни закудрявились, его глаза были крепко зажмурены, брови напряженно хмурились, а дыхание вырывалось сквозь стиснутые зубы короткими вздохами. Его грудь покраснела и блестела от пота.

Провернув бедрами, Рафаэль увидел на лице Сонни вспышку удовольствия. Угол был правильным, и все тело Сонни опять задрожало. Поднятая нога лягнула воздух, а рука накрыла пальцы Рафаэля, судорожно сжатые на бедре.

Они переплели пальцы, и для Рафаэля в этом жесте оказалось слишком много близости несмотря на то, что он был в Сонни по самые яйца. Он подвинул их сомкнутые руки к возбужденному члену Сонни, который влажной головкой проезжался по животу при каждом движении. Мысленно сожалея, что у него нет возможности накрыть его ртом, он сомкнул их руки вокруг члена и сделал несколько рваных движений вверх-вниз.

Этого хватило. Тело Сонни выгнулось, и давление на член Рафаэля стало еще сильнее.

Перевернув Сонни на спину, Рафаэль задрал одну из его ног к его плечу. Сонни смотрел на него, его волосы разметались, губы покраснели от того, как он прикусывал их зубами, на животе были следы собственной спермы, в взгляд пьяно плыл. Этого хватило, чтобы внутри скрутилась тугая спираль наслаждения, прошивая Рафаэля с головы до ног. Он выгнул спину, с упоением приветствуя космическую пустоту, воцарившуюся в голове.

Он отстранился, чтобы выйти из Сонни. Тот на мгновение испуганно вскинулся, затем моргнул.

Рафаэль опустился на него сверху, положив руки ему на плечи. Он мог чувствовать, как испачканный в сперме живот Кариси касается его собственного, и лениво подумал, какой бардак они развели. Но в этот момент его обняли руки Сонни, и Рафаэль длинно выдохнул в подрагивающую грудь.

— Никогда не думал, что может быть так, — выдохнул Сонни, поглаживая спину Рафаэля. — Не думал... что ты настолько хорош.

Он поцеловал Рафаэля в висок, затем в кромку уха, пока тот прятал лицо у него между плечом и шеей. До Рафаэля начинало медленно доходить, что именно он наделал.

— Мне надо, — полным сожаления голосом сказал Сонни, отстраняя его от себя.

Рафаэль сел и молча смотрел, как Сонни выходит из комнаты на нетвердых ногах. Дверь ванной комнаты глухо закрылась за ним.

Рафаэль спрятал лицо в ладонях.

Через какое-то время Сонни вернулся, и Рафаэль сквозь пальцы увидел, что он надел черные боксеры. Он опустился на пол рядом, прислонился спиной к кровати. Выглядел при этом совершенно вымотанным, легко пробежался пальцами по бедру Рафаэля.

Рафаэль стиснул виски руками. Он не мог себя заставить посмотреть Сонни в глаза.

— У тебя это было впервые.

— Ну, — Сонни помедлил и поерзал, даже не представляя, насколько каждое болезненное движение увеличивает вес вины на плечах Рафаэля. — Подобное, да, впервые.

Он засмеялся, оборачивая ладонь вокруг лодыжки Рафаэля.

— И я понял, почему вокруг этого столько шума! Совершенно не ожидал, что будет так...

Он развернулся к Рафаэлю, будто выискивая какой-то ответ. Сквозь пальцы Рафаэль смотрел вниз, внутри все отзывалось болью. Он молчал. Кариси продолжил более сдержанно, почти подавленно:

— Интенсивно. Это было интенсивно. И потрясающе. Не понимаю, почему многие думают... Ну, я знаю, как некоторые говорят о сексе, но это не ощущается грехом.

Рафаэль был категорически не готов в данный момент обсуждать теологию. Он вздохнул и уронил руки на колени.

Голос Сонни стал грубее, беспокойнее.

— Ты бы не стал, если бы знал? Я был.. было так плохо?

Рафаэль покачал головой.

— Мне, в принципе, не стоило этого делать. И если бы я знал, я бы сделал все по-другому. Черт. Ты в порядке? Крови нет?

— Нет, нет, что ты, я в порядке, — Кариси передвинулся и встал на колени, чтобы смотреть ему в лицо. — На лошадь мне, конечно, завтра не сесть, но ты не причинил мне никакого вреда, Раф, черт...

— Это не было... господи, не было по взаимному согласию. Мы говорим об этом целыми днями, и вот я здесь.

— Я согласился! Я сам влез к тебе в душ, ради всего...

— Ты был пьян, — ровно ответил Рафаэль. — Я должен был отказаться. Ты не знал, что делаешь.

— Не настолько пьян. Думаешь, я не знаю, чего хочу? Я? Я не из нерешительных.

Ладони Сонни лежали на обнаженных бедрах Рафаэля, они были слегка влажные, видимо, Сонни их только что мыл. Рафаэль позволил себе взглянуть в лицо напротив, открытое, искреннее. Словно под присягой.

— Я не сожалею. Я знаю, что сейчас ты меня прогонишь, но в следующий раз...

— Следующего раза не будет, детектив.

— Не будет, хорошо, но я знаю точно — я ни о чем не жалею.

Сонни встал и двинулся к двери, а Рафаэль вздрогнул при виде красных отметин на его бедрах.

Сонни развернулся, сжав кулаки.

— Ты был счастлив. Знаю, что был, хотя бы на минуту. Когда был внутри меня.

Рафаэль не собирался лгать. Однако, впервые за всю его жизнь, у него не было правильного ответа.

Поднявшись с кровати, он молча подошел к комоду. Он чувствовал на себе взгляд Сонни, пока доставал пижамные штаны и футболку и переодевался для сна, не оборачиваясь. За его спиной Сонни шумно сглотнул. Он ждал, не зная, чего ему ожидать. Выбирая, уйти ли самому или дождаться, пока его прогонят. Рафаэль знал, насколько его слова важны для этого человека, какой вес они имеют. Он чувствовал, как последствия того, что они сделали, уже начинают выходить из-под контроля.

Достав из комода еще одну пару пижамных штанов с футболкой, таких же, как и у него, он развернулся, чтобы протянуть их Сонни. Затем задвинул ящик. И мимолетом поймал их отражение в зеркале. Они выглядели как два любовника в обычной домашней сцене.

Развернувшись к шкафу, он достал второе одеяло. Сонни будет спать на диване, с утра уйдет, а потом Рафаэль придумает какую-то более эффективную стратегию. Сейчас нужно было просто выспаться, а потом залить в себя как можно больше кофе.

В этот момент он услышал шелест простыней. А потом Сонни начал взбивать его подушки — гусиный пух, цена в тысячу долларов. Он удобно устроился на постели Рафаэля и улегся на бок таким образом, что до крайности возмущенный взгляд уперся ему в спину.

Прошло довольно долгое время с тех пор, как Рафаэль спал с кем-то рядом. Он очень любил это ощущение, но оно слабо поддавалось контролю, соответственно, не очень вписывалось в жизненные принципы, поэтому стало тем удовольствием, которым Рафаэль обычно жертвовал. Его тело все еще гудело отголосками сексуальной энергии, оно хотело обнять Сонни и прижать его как можно ближе.

Кровать была большой. Они вполне могли лежать по разным сторонам. Рафаэль закрыл глаза и постарался больше не думать.

К тому времени, как он проснулся на следующее утро, Сонни уже ушел. Пижамная одежда была аккуратно сложена на стуле. Рафаэль быстро проверил, не осталось ли на штанах пятен крови, и облегченно вздохнул, когда ничего не нашел. А затем он поднял футболку к лицу и сделал глубокий вдох, позволив себе еще одно мгновение побыть слабым. 

***

Потребовалось две недели, одна мучительная поездка на Убере и восемьдесят долларов на цветы, но в результате Рафаэль все-таки добрался до входной двери в квартиру Кариси.

Он постучал, чувствуя себя невозможно глупо. Он даже переодел костюм, прежде чем ехать.

На двери был глазок, поэтому если ему не откроют, Рафаэль поймет посыл. Для себя он уже решил не ждать дольше пяти минут. Он как раз смотрел на часы, когда услышал звук открывающегося замка.

Сонни вскинул бровь.

— Цветы?

Прочистив горло, Рафаэль постарался сохранить достоинство.

— Я пришел к выводу, что в подобных ситуациях цветы обязательны.

— Действуешь, исходя из прецедента? — он забрал букет у Рафаэля, рассматривая львиный зев и подсолнухи.

Он склонился, чтобы их понюхать, а потом вскинул взгляд, рассмеялся и шире распахнул дверь.

— Это мой первый букет, Раф, — он склонился, чтобы поцеловать его в щеку. — Спасибо.

— Первый раз важен.

— Да, мне кто-то об этом говорил.

Рафаэль невольно придвинулся к Сонни ближе.

— Наш первый раз слегка не задался.

Сонни еще сильнее сократил пространство между ними.

— Главное — практика, советник. Зато тот минет, который я тебе сделаю, будет не первым.

— Нет?

— Неа. Четвертым.

Покачав головой, Рафаэль прошел мимо Сонни в его квартиру. Он начал расстегивать пальто.

— Похоже, нам с тобой придется провести серьезную ревизию твоих талантов.

Сонни закрыл дверь.

— К счастью для тебя, мне говорили, что я исключительный студент.

Рафаэль не имел ни малейшего понятия, куда повесить пальто, или где спальня, или что вообще такое они только что начали. Но ему было достаточно того, что в его сторону с полными руками цветов и совершенно антинаучным выражением лица шел Сонни.


End file.
